


Fun Before Work

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dick riding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I got a little carried away, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raeder is Kylo's wife, Rough Sex, She Dom's the crap out of him, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, bad words, dominate reader, this is just 2k+ words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: You catch your husband Kylo Ren just as he's about to go out undercover as Matt the Radar Techician, and he looks juts so damn ridiculous you had to take advantage of him and the situation. Kylo Ren plays along with your games submitting to your will and is very late to work. This is just filth. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren X female reader, Kylo Ren as Matt the Radar Technician x Reader, kylo ren x you
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Fun Before Work

**Author's Note:**

> I reworked and edited this. Again. And added so much that I decided to just re-post it. Special thanks to @danis_inferno (wattpad) for beta reading this!!

Kylo Ren looked in the mirror and tucked the last few strands of his raven hair up into the messy blonde wig before he adjusted his nearly comical oversized glasses on his nose. No one would be able to recognize him. Of course no one would have recognized him anyway even without the geeky wig and glasses but, he had to be one hundred percent sure he would be entirely disguised. From this moment until further notice he was no longer Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. No, he was Matt, just another one of the folks in the First Order. A new radar technician to be exact, fresh on Starkiller Base and eager to meet and mingle with his fellow associates. And maybe find out what they thought of Kylo Ren while he was at it. Did it matter he had no fucking clue what a rader technician even did? Hopefully not. But he was Kylo Fucking Ren he could just Force suggest his way out of any sticky situations her was sure of it. And then erase any traces of that memory from whoever dared question his knowledge of his field. 

He spun a final time in front of the mirror to do a final check. Everything from the regulation work boots to the sloppy blond curls atop his head would make him blend in perfectly, he was sure of it. The ruse was perfect and he was certain no one would suspect a thing. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. He pulled on the orange vest over his grey technician coveralls he headed for the door. But before he could fully exit a sweet feminine voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Kylo glanced over his shoulder, his eyes fell on you who wore nothing but his favorite lingerie. The black lace bra and matching panty set clung to your womanly figure as you strode towards him. Nearly transparent against your skin, it left little to the imagination.The sight caused him to turn to face you so that he could get the full view. The smirk that played at his lips ensured you had gained his full attention. But of course you did, you knew what you were doing. You had chosen his favorite lingerie for a reason. It was his favorite because he himself had chosen it due to its easy removal. If there was one thing you had learned quickly it was that Kylo Ren was not a patient man. You’d lost many gorgeous garments to his impatience. This particular piece he had bought himself. A gift for you but he sure as hell enjoyed it too. 

You walked towards him in your black stiletto heels and a coy smile on your lips.

“A lost technician?” you asked smiling, “Kylo Ren would be positively livid if he knew you had not only trespassed into his private quarters but had caught his wife in nearly nothing. Do you have any idea what he’d do to you? Because I sure do and just thinking about it makes me shudder...” you ran your hands up and down your own body feeling on your curves, “And wet.”

“(y/n), not now.” Kylo tried to say but was quickly slapped across the face.

“You dare speak to Kylo Ren's wife in such a tone?” you asked darkly. Kylo glared at you rubbing his palm over where you'd slapped him. “You will address me as Mistress Ren. Do you understand?”

Kylo couldn't help but feel a tiny bit turned on by your dominant demeanor. You licked your lips as you glanced down, you arched an eyebrow as your eyes fixated on the growing bulge in his coveralls. It was useless to try and hide the arousal that swelled there and he was curious at what you'd do to him. More often than not, Kylo was the dominant one when it came to the sexual side of your relationship. And although you enjoyed the feral side of his possessive nature, seeing you in this role excited him and he was willing to play along. If only just to see what all you’d do to him if given the chance..

“Yes Mistress Ren.” Kylo replied in a low tone of voice a show of his submission to you.

“What is your name technician?” you asked circling him like prey. Everything in you wanted to reach out and touch him but you knew that’s what he wanted. And this wasn’t for him.

“Matt, my name is Matt.” Kylo replied. “I'm a new radar technician. Just started today. I’m new to Starkiller Base.”

“You've been a very bad boy coming in here like this.” You rested your palms on his chest rubbing up and down on his ridiculous costume. “Kylo Ren didn't call for a technician...nor did I.”

“Forgive me Mistress Ren, I was curious and I couldn’t help myself.” Kylo reached out to touch you but you smacked his hands away. He dropped his hand and said, “It's just, I'm such a fan of Kylo Ren. His biggest fan actually, I know so much about him already and I'd heard that his wife was just breathtaking. Beautiful wouldn’t even begin to describe her. Alluring is close, perhaps Goddess would be a closer description.”

“Sweet talk will get you nowhere Matt.” You wagged your finger inches from his face chuckling and walked away from him. “Come with me.” you called over your shoulder.

'Matt' followed you into the bedroom where you sat on the end of the bed. You smiled seductively at him before pointing a finger towards the ground. He titled his head to the side confused. Your smile slowly faltered into a scowl, your eyes narrowed in warning.

“Must I say it?” you asked sternly. 

‘Matt smirked and shook his head, “No.. I think I’m good.”

“Down.” you commanded pointing again to the floor. “On the ground on all fours.”

He didn’t obey. You huffed pouting momentarily before flicking your wrist, with a gesture you used the Force to pull him down on all fours before you. Kylo was startled by your actions but, now he knew you wouldn’t hold back. He looked up with those lust filled honey depths wide with surprise. His pupils dilated, focused on you as a surge of need shot through his veins. When he saw your satisfied smile his brain glitched a haze of need clouded his senses and he waited for further instruction. His cock was hard and throbbing locked away in his underwear straining with a need to be freed. The coarse fabric causes sweet friction with his every movement absorbing the drops of precum.

“Crawl to me.” you ordered. “...Slowly...”

'Matt' this time didn’t hesitate, he did as he was told to and crawled to you on all fours. His needy cock leaking as it throbbed along with his eager heartbeat. Your eyes never left his, even as your fingers dove down and moved the lace of your thong out of the way of your cunt. His mouth watered as he stared at your womanhood drenched, wet and glistening in the light. He glanced up at you and hoped to get a taste. You knew what he wanted and he’d been good, he deserved a treat. He knew better now than to just to just shove his face right into that slickened cunt. So he asked. Like a good boy.

“May I taste you?” he asked. 

You pretend to think for a moment before you replied, “Beg.”

“Please, please Mistress, may I taste the sweetness of your cunt?” he begged, 

“Eat me, Matt.” you ordered, “Have a taste of what Kylo Ren has whenever he pleases.”

Once given the command ‘Matt’ lunged forward with a growl his ravenous intent set upon your womanhood with the appetite of a starved man. He used not only his plush lips to slurp your nectar of desire but his tongue and fingers too. His fingers greedily part your lower lips exposing that little bundle of nerves that he knew was the apex of your ecstasy. After a quick glance to see the look on your face he planted those marvelous lips firmly over it and sucked at it. The raptourus cry that it retched forth from your body caused those lips to pause and twist into a smug grin. Your hand flew to his head, fingers clutching at the crappy blond curls of the wig, being careful to keep it intact you fought to regain your composure. 

He continued after a brief playful lick. His tongue lapped at your entrance eyes looking up at you from beneath dark lashes. He watched you, your reactions were a guide to his next move. The sight was incredible, your eyes half lidded with pleasure, brow drawn tight he knew he was your entire universe in this moment. He cock gave an insistent twitch reminding him of his own predicament. His hand started to move towards his crotch but you caught him. Your free hand curved almost instantly calling upon the Force to freeze his movements. 'Matt' growled in frustration and pulled away from your cunt to give you a glare. You knew you’d regret that later.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” you asked.

‘Matt’ clenched his jaw and bit out an angry, “No.”

“No what?”

“No, Mistress Ren.” he corrected wiping his mouth with the back of his large hand.

You stood up, “Now undress yourself and lay on the bed on your back.”

He obeyed immediately knowing his needy cock would finally get some attention. His fingers fumbled as he unzipped the coveralls revealing the black undershirt beneath that clung to his muscular body. You tried to keep your expression neutral as you watched him disrobe but he sensed the growing desperation for his cock and decided to take his time. He flexed showing off his thick biceps as he reached for the hem of his tight undershirt. Slowly he pulled it up over his head inch after inch of his pale torso was revealed. Your eyes drank in his ripped body, his chiseled stomach and the vast planes of his chest that were marked with an array of old scars, freckles, and moles. He was a God, a priceless work of art. 

You gulped watching his hands drift down to the pants he wore, tucking his fingers into the hem of both his pants and underwear he smirked slyly before pushing them down his long legs finally freeing his ignored cock. It stood proudly at attention, its color a deeper red than normal due its unwillful neglect. Kylo Ren was a monster, in more than one way. His length was above average and his girth was intimidating, add to it the teasing he’d endured you know his cock was probably not the only thing twitching with thinly veiled urge to pounce. He was so riled up that you knew once you let him loose he would destroy you. But, for now, he crawled onto the bed and awaited further instruction.

You removed your panties slowly, making a show for him as he had previously for you before kneeling on the bed between his spread legs. You ghosted your fingertips over his cock causing it to give an eager throb. A fresh glob of precum slid down his cockhead and rolled down his engorged length as you chuckled darkly and straddled his thighs.

“Now Matt, you've been good so far.” you sighed taking his length in your hands. You stroked him up and down slowly using the generous amounts of precum as lube. “Since you're such a big fan of Kylo Ren you probably want to be just like him.”

“Yes, Mistress Ren.” he said head tossing back and forth on the pillow perspiration gathering beneath that dumb blond wig and trailing down the sides of his face.

“You want to feel the same things Kylo Ren has felt, don't you?”

His chest was heaving as he tried to focus, it took every ounce of concentration to keep his eyes locked on you. He was close. Too close. Your hand stopped and waited for his reply.

“Yes, Mistress Ren.” he gasped.

“You want to fuck his wife's tight pussy don't you?”

'Matt' was beyond words his eyes rolled up into his skull. He was so close to cumming. He wanted to fuck you. He wanted to just grab you and fuck you until you screamed his name, or Kylo’s it didn’t matter, the edging was nearly unbearable. He wanted to cum in you. And he knew you knew it. You could see it in his lust filled eyes. But this was your game. And you weren't going to let him cum until you wanted him to. Your hands stopped again right as his balls began to tighten preparing for his release. His eyes snapped open and he let out an enraged scream. You smiled evilly at him and licked his precum from your thumb playfully.

“Nope.” you giggled. “Sorry.”

“Alright, (y/n) enou-” he snapped.

“What did I say?” you snapped interupting him, “Speak without being spoken to again and you will be cumming against your own fucking fingers.” 

Kylo was losing his patience quickly but was able to calm himself. He’d save it for another time. He took a deep breath and refocused.

“Forgive me, Mistress Ren.” he said swallowing down his anger.

You crawled over him and ever so slowly impaled yourself on his member. You gasped sliding down his girth, it stretched and filled you to what felt like capacity as your passage fought to fit his intrusion. His eyes were closed again this time in bliss. You moved your hips in a steady rhythm. Riding his cock hard with your hands planted on his broad chest as you rose and fell faster each time. You were lost in the moment.Your movements were becoming sloppy as you ground your pelvis against his own trying to ride it out but he knew you needed just that final push. You were amazed he had been able to keep his hands at his sides denying himself your soft flesh.

“May I fuck you...” he asked desperately holding onto the edge. “Mistress...I need to fuck you...”

“Yes!” you cried. “Fuck me yes!”

His hands flew to up nails digging crescents into the skin of your hips. He grunted, gritting his teeth he started bucking up into you harshly. You let him do as he wished knowing how you both would soon seek release. You were clawing at his chest teetering so close to your peak. He drove his cock into you over and over. He was moving you now, bouncing your body on him not caring anymore to keep in his role. As he slammed you repeatedly up and down on his cock while he continued to thrust upwards into your quivering pussy. He could sense your impending orgasm. Harder, his breaths coming out in sharp pants as he fought off his own climax in order to give you yours. 

Your entire body tensed as your cunt pulsated around his cock gushing fluids around him. Your head fell back and your mouth open as the tightened spring in your lower belly snapped sending your senses into euphoric incorrehence. You ascended mind blanking, body trembling as you were thoroughly wrecked.

“May...I cum?” he pleaded.

“Yes! Cum!” you yelled as those final flutters of your cunt aided in his own climax. “Cum in me! Cum inside of my cunt!”

His cock slammed into you as far as it would go before he exploded his face scrunching as his orgasm sauntered the line between pain and pleasure. Inside of you his cock twitched as it shot rope after rope of his hot, sticky semen into your core, coating your tightness, filling it completely until it dripped out onto his own pelvis. The two of you shook holding each other riding out the powerful orgasms. You limply lay on top of him catching your breath as his strong arms wound themselves around your midsection holding you closely your chest against his. Your hearts beat almost in sync as the two of you recovered. After a few moments you smiled against him.

“Holy fuck...Kylo...” you said moving off of him and laying along his side. “Oh Kylo...”

“I'm late now.” he muttered annoyed. “And I have to shower again because I got your pussy juices all over my face. And I smell like sex.”

You giggled kissing him softly. “Sorry. But you looked so dorky I had to take advantage of you.”

“I don't look dorky!” he exclaimed.”And you’ll pay this later...”

“You enjoyed it.” you said smirking as you traced his lips with your pointer finger . 

“Didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it. But you’ll certainly receive yours later.” he said.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” you asked coyly.

“Depends.” he shrugged as he rose from the bed.

“Well then I look forward to it.” you replied smirking.

Kylo removed the wig and took one last look at you on the bed admiring your sweat drenched body and the look of utter content on your face . He smiled ever so proud of himself before disappearing into the bathroom. Worth it. And you wouldn’t be able to move when he was done with you later. You were in for it, and you couldn’t be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Check me out on tumblr & twitter @Nee Harlow or my writing blog @NeeHarlowWrites


End file.
